Love is everything - A Regular Show Fanfic
by YoloSwagDerp
Summary: This is my first real Regular Show Fanfic and I am really excited to write this! Please no flaming when commenting and yeah. Tell me what u liked and disliked and I will try to fix it! So, this story is about Mordecai and Rigby and all the other characters in the story and how when a girl comes to work at the park, Mordecai falls in love with her. Read it and find out! Enjoy! :)


A/N: Hello lovers of Regular Show! Because I am nice, I have decided to make stories for you! This will feature Benson, Skips, Pops, HFG (in case u did not know, HFG is High-Five Ghost), Muscle Man, one of my own characters Sophie or Soph (a hummingbird) and of course, our most favorite characters of all time MORDECAI AND THE RIGGERS (Rigby) Lol! Please enjoy this, as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Soooo without further ado, here it is!

It was a bright sunny morning and Mordecai and Rigby were still sleeping, even though they were supposed to be meeting Benson half an hour ago. Mordecai woke up in shock, checked the alarm and said "shoot".

"Rigby! Get up! We're late! Benson's gonna kill us! Dude!" Mordecai frantically said punching Rigby on the arm as hard as he could.

Rigby shot up and rubbed his arm, managing to escape an "ow" from his heavy breathing. Rigby turned around to Mordecai and Mordecai almost fell over at the sight he was seeing.

"Dude!" Mordecai half screamed aware that Pops was probably still sleeping in the room next him. "You look even worse than yesterday!"

This was because Rigby was ill. He had a high fever, and was spewing 24/7, well about that anyways.

"Dude. You are not working today," Mordecai demanded.

"Whhhhy? I'm fine. COUGH COUGH COUGH! Really," Rigby spluttered.

"No dude. You're staying here".

"Fiiine," Rigby moaned.

So the blue jay raced downstairs and jumped in the parks' golf cart and drove off. He finally got to Benson, but in the process, almost knocked over a brown bird, about Mordecai's height but managed to skid about 2 cm away from the screaming female bird. "MORDECAI!" Benson yelled, his gumballs going from purple to pinkish-red. "YOU'RE LATE! AND WHERE'S RIGBY!?"

"He's not coming. Remember how he has a fever? Cause it's gotten worse so he won't be working today," Mordecai explained, aware that the golf cart was on it's side and was probably going to get yelled at more by Benson, not even remembering that the brown bird he almost hit even existed.

"FINE! BUT YOU NEED TO FLIP OVER THAT CART AND APOLOGIZE TO SOPHIE OVER HERE!" Benson yelled, storming off.

"Wait, who?" Mordecai said aloud, not aware that she was right behind him.

"Me," the brown bird, now known as Sophie, announced. "you know. The one you ALMOST HIT!? "

"Oh right... Sorry dude..." Mordecai apologized.

"Sigh... It's cool. Hey, in case you were wondering, the name's Sophie, but most people call me Soph. I'm a hummingbird," she said smiling

"-Y-y-yeah, I figured. Mine's Mordecai," Mordecai stammered, slowly reaching his hand out so that he could shake Sophie's hand.

As Mordecai and Sophie worked, Rigby, who was feeling a bit better now decided to get some fresh air, so he went outside to see how Mordecai was going, himself. So he went outside, and as soon as he saw Sophie, he well, let's just say, he was having trouble trying to work out why this bird was walking around naked like Mordecai and was wondering how the H did she got here. His thoughts were interrupted by Mordecai who was yelling his name.

"Rigby! Rigby! Dude!" Mordecai yelled, waving his hands above his head.

"Huuuungh?" Rigby moaned, his eyes squinting from the lack of sun, but only because he was inside most of the time, either spewing or sleeping.

"Dude! Why aren't you inside!?" Mordecai asked running over to him.

"Cause I felt better and wanted air alright? "Rigby responded grumpily. "And who's the naked chick?"

Sophie followed behind Mordecai confused.

"Oh! Right! This is Sophie, but most call her Soph. Right Soooph? Mordecai explained, nudging Sophie on the arm.

"Huh? Oh right, yeeah," Soph chuckled, looking at Rigby and how his face looked.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Rigby barked.

Sophie couldn't take it anymore. "PFFFFFFF! YOU'RE FACE! IT LOOKS SO FUNNY!" she said, laughing her head off.

"THAT'S CAUSE I HAVE A FEVER! NOW QUIT LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY! Rigby hollered.

"Hm! Hm! Yeah dude. That was so uncalled for," Mordecai said in agreeance.

And then they left her...

A/N: Well! There is mah first chapter! I hope u liked it and please do comment! BTW! When commenting, please refrain from swearing. I do not like it. ANYHOW! There will be an upcoming chapter, if I receive comments starting from today, until next week, I will make this a story and make at least 10 or more chapters. :) Byeeee


End file.
